


Never Been Kissed

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Destiel, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Cas kissing someone else in the past, Snow, kisses in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, by the way, we’re doing this thing…when you buy a tree, you get a sprig of Mistletoe! So you can have an excuse to make out with people at holiday parties,” Dean says with a laugh.</p>
<p>Castiel feels heat curl in his cheeks. “I’ve never actually…kissed anyone—”</p>
<p>“Like, ever?” Dean asks, his eyes wide. </p>
<p>“No, I mean, under Mistletoe. I’ve never been kissed under Mistletoe," Castiel says with a wide grin. </p>
<p>(Or the one where Dean uses Mistletoe as an excuse to kiss Cas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written last December, 2014, as part of the 12 days of destiel Christmas thingy. I'm just reposting it here. I know it's a little early but here u go.

“Uncle Cas, do you have a _girlfriend_?”

Castiel stiffens and glances over at his niece.  Her head is bent over her coloring book, and she’s so focused on rubbing her crayon on the page, he’s surprised she hasn’t ripped a hole in it yet.  He watches her for a moment, observing the way she squints at the paper, the way she carefully chooses the next color, the one for the princess’ hair.  It’s a lovely shade of yellow that reminds him of Winnie the Pooh, which in turn makes him think of honey, which leads to him think about bees.  He stops himself before he goes too far down the rabbit hole and he turns his attention back to his niece. 

“Um…why do you ask, Beverley?”

Beverley looks up and trains her comically large eyes on him.  She makes a face and then she shrugs.  “I dunno. I was just wonderin’.”

Castiel’s heart does a flip in his chest.  Of course he doesn’t have a girlfriend - he doesn’t really _want_ one, and he’s not quite sure why Beverley even cares – she’s _seven_.    

“Bev, leave your uncle alone.” Beverley’s  mother, Anna, walks into the dining room, a mug of coffee in one hand, and a juice box in the other.  She’s heavily pregnant and waddles over to them slowly. Her three year old son, Connor, trails behind her, his finger in his nose, searching for hidden treasure.

Castiel smiles at his sister and waves her away.  “It’s alright, Anna. She can ask me questions.”

Anna shoots him a pointed look. “Well, seven year olds shouldn’t be asking about things that don’t concern them.”

“But, Mama!” Beverley begins.

Anna places the juice box down on the table and holds up a hand.  “Uh-uh. No ‘but mama’s’, please. I know all your tricks, little lady,” she says. 

Beverley pouts and reaches for her juice box. 

Anna sets down the mug of steaming hot coffee in front of Cas and she plants a hand on her hip. She studies her younger brother’s amused expression for a moment before smiling at him.  “Well, Uncle Cas?” she asks. 

Castiel looks up at her and frowns. “Well what?”

“ _Do_ you have a girlfriend?”

Castiel rolls his eyes and laughs. “Shut up, Anna.”

+

“Mama! Mama guess what!” Beverley exclaims.  Her cheeks are red from the cold and she pulls off her mittens as she runs into the kitchen.

“No running inside the house, Bev! How many times do I have to tell you?” Anna scolds. 

“But I have important news!” Beverley says. 

Anna cocks her eyebrow and looks down at her daughter.  “What is it?”

Beverley smiles. “Uncle Cas said he’s gonna buy us a Christmas tree!” she squeals. 

Anna looks up just in time to see Cas walk into the kitchen, Connor in his arms.  He flashes her an apologetic grin and puts Connor down on the floor.

“Cas, you don’t have to do that. We have a plastic tree in storage. Cassie will get it over the weekend.”

Castiel frowns at her. “A plastic tree, Anna? Come on. We never had plastic trees growing up. A real one is so much better.”

Anna hums and walks over to the cupboard.  “Yeah, but what about the mess?  And all of those little needles that get everywhere, and then there’s the cost.  Have you seen how expensive those things are? Pam told me that she paid forty five dollars for a _medium_ sized one.  That’s absurd.”

“I want to buy it for them. And for you, and Cassie, for giving me a place to stay.  It’s the least I could do,” Cas says. 

“You don’t have to _do_ anything, Cas.  You’ll always have a place here, you know that,” Anna says. “Plus, I get a free babysitter!” she says with a smile.

Cas laughs.  “Well, I’m still going to get a tree.”

Anna sighs and shrugs her shoulders. “Suit yourself. There’s a tree lot on Fulton somewhere. Close to that bookstore,” she says.

Castiel makes a mental note of this. “I’ll take a walk tomorrow and see what I can find.”

+

Cas makes sure to put on his warmest coat before he goes outside.  The temperature has already dropped into the 30s, but he so desperately wants to get a Christmas tree for Beverley and Connor, he doesn’t mind going out into the cold.  His breath condenses in the air, hovering like little ghosts before melting away. The sky above him is gray, filled with unmoving clouds.  He sticks his hands into his pockets and begins to walk.

It doesn’t take him long to get to the tree lot that Anna had mentioned.  She had been right about it being close to the bookstore, but she had failed to mention that it looked like something right out of a fairy tale.

Two rows of trees with fairy lights strung up between them gives the lot a quaint feel.  The bulbs are already switched on, swaying lightly back and forth in the breeze. 

He can already smell the pine he is immediately transported to his own childhood spent with his siblings and his parents.  Those had been good times, when everyone got along, when they could make it through a family dinner without wanting to rip out each other’s throats.  He pushes the unpleasant thoughts aside and walks into the lot, inhaling deeply and glancing around.  There are pine needles all over the ground, and off to his left is a little… _cottage_ with a sign taped to the window that reads _Santa’s Helpers_. He smiles.  

“Hey, need some help?”

The voice comes from behind him, and Castiel turns around to see who it is. 

Staring at him is the most beautiful man he has ever seen.  Castiel doesn’t even know how to begin processing the sight before him.  He starts at the man’s mouth, lush, pink lips, Cas’ eyes trail upwards, passing over a slightly crooked nose, covered with freckles, up to a pair of green eyes, framed by delicate looking lashes that curl outward, reaching for him.  Castiel blinks and bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.  “Um, yes, yes  I do. I need a tree.”

The man smiles and spreads his arms. “Well, you’ve come to the right place! Welcome to Benny’s!” he says.

Castiel allows himself to smile, unable to keep one from bursting onto his face.  “Are you Benny?”

The man shakes his head and laughs. “Nah, man.  I’m Dean.”

+

Castiel follows Dean around the tree lot, barely paying attention to the words coming out of the man’s mouth. It’s hard to focus when a literal ray of sunshine is in front of him, talking to him about trees.

“Uh, Castiel?” Dean says.

Cas stops short and scrubs a hand across his face.  “I’m sorry, I’m listening,” he says, a little blush creeping into his cheeks. 

Dean shakes his head and laughs. “No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t be this excited about trees.”

Castiel frowns. “Trees are exciting. I love them.  I mean, that’s why I’m buying one, for my niece and nephew. I’m crashing at their place and I…” his voice trails off and then he looks down.  “I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear this.”

“Beats talking about trees all day. You’re staying with your niece and nephew?” Dean asks.

Castiel looks up and nods. “Well, with them and their parents. I lost my job. Needed a place to stay and my older sister offered her guest room.”

“Shit, that sucks man. The losing your job part,” Dean says. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel shrugs. “I hated the job anyway. A bunch of guys in suits and…I hate the corporate world.  Sometimes I just want to own a bee farm.”

Dean laughs and cocks an eyebrow. “And do what? Just hang out with a bunch of bees?”

“And sell honey. And have a garden. Don’t you ever get tired of the city?” Castiel asks.

Dean studies him for a moment and then he nods.  “Yeah I do. Gets lonely.  Even with all the people around.”

Cas knows about that loneliness. He’s felt it many times, mainly late at night when he can’t seem to fall asleep.  In those moments, he desperately wishes there was someone there to fall asleep next to, someone to listen to all of his fears and doubts, someone who would kiss them away. He swallows thickly against a knot forming in his throat and he focuses his attention on a medium sized tree in front of him.

“Oh, by the way, we’re doing this thing…when you buy a tree, you get a sprig of Mistletoe! So you can have an excuse to make out with people at holiday parties,” Dean says with a laugh.

Castiel feels heat curl in his cheeks. “I’ve never actually…kissed anyone—”

“Like, _ever_?” Dean asks, his eyes wide. 

“No, I mean, under Mistletoe. I’ve never been kissed under _Mistletoe,"_  Castiel says with a wide grin. 

Dean comically wipes his hand across his forehead.  “I was really concerned.”

Cas grins.  “I’m touched,” he says dryly. 

“So these kids, you got em presents yet?” Dean asks.  He shoves his hands into his pockets and squints at Cas.

Cas nods and reaches out to touch one of the tree branches.  The little spindles prickle his fingers and he brings it up to his nose, inhaling the wintery scent of the pine.  “I got them a few things. This smell, it reminds me of my childhood,” he says with a little smile. 

“Oh, yeah?”

Cas nods.  “Yes.  Growing up my parents loved Christmas.  My whole family did. We would always get a real tree…we would do presents, stockings, the whole…”

“Enchilada?” Dean finishes.

Castiel laughs.

“You guys don’t do that anymore?” Dean asks softly.

Cas looks up at him and is surprised to see Dean staring at him with a concerned expression on his face. “Not really.”

Dean scuffs his boot on the dirt below their feet.  “You know, for me…I never really…had Christmas, you know? My dad moved us around a lot, my brother and me.  And…now, we’re settled, and it’s nice.  My baby brother is married, his wife has a baby on the way.  I have friends, and an actual family. And we do Christmas for real…we do it right.  And this whole conversation just got really depressing.  I’m sorry.”

Castiel bursts out laughing and covers his mouth with his hands.  “I believe that’s called being a Debbie Downer.”

Dean snorts.  “Says the guy who’s never been kissed.”

“I’ve been kissed. Just not under mistletoe!” Cas gripes.

Dean makes a face and shrugs. “All I have is your word.”

“My word is my bond,” Cas says solemnly.

Dean hums and then walks over to a smaller tree, leaning against the chain link fence.  “Look, I can give you this tree for thirty bucks. It’s a little smaller, and a little scrawny.  And I know money is tight around this time.”

Castiel’s cheeks burn and he awkwardly walks over to Dean.  “Oh, I couldn’t do that, Dean.  I’ll pay full price,” he says, knowing full and well that the full price will put a dent in his funds.

Dean rolls his eyes and plants a hand on his hip.  “It’s Christmas, dude. Let me do something nice for you, okay?” he says with an exasperated sigh. 

“Why?”

Dean makes a face. “Because it’s _Christmas_.”

Castiel frowns and chews on his bottom lip.  “Fine. But you’re helping me carry this home.”

Dean laughs.  “Whatever you say, boss.”

+

Dean helps Cas carry the tree to the house.  They lean it up against the door and Dean watches as Cas pulls out his wallet once more. “Buying a tree on Christmas Eve, _Eve_ , cutting it kinda close, huh?” he asks.

Cas grins and pulls out a five dollar bill from his wallet.  “This is for you,” he says, holding out to Dean.

Dean’s smile falters and he shakes his head.  “Nah, man. It’s no problem,” he says. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and looks away. 

“Dean, you gave me a discount. _And_ you helped me lug it home.  Please take it,” Cas implores. 

Dean groans loudly and folds his arms across his chest.  “ _Why_?” he asks, echoing Cas’ words from earlier.

Cas smiles and it’s all teeth and gums. “Because it’s Christmas,” he replies smugly.

With a roll of his eyes, Dean accepts the money.  “So, ah, any fun Christmas traditions?” Dean asks conversationally as he folds the bill and slips it into his back pocket.

“Well…we used to watch National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation as kids, my sister and I…” his voice trails off and he looks away.  He blinks and he smiles. “So we’re gonna watch it tomorrow night after the kids go to bed.  We haven’t done that in years.”

Dean smiles at him. “I’ve never seen that movie, but, I’m really glad that you and your sister are spending time together.”

Castiel nods and looks up at Dean. He hasn’t talked about these things with anyone in such a long time, it feels good to get it all out of his system. There’s something about Dean that makes him want to spill all of his secrets, and he suddenly wishes that he would stay longer and talk with him. 

Silence wraps itself around them and they both look away awkwardly. 

Cas wants to ask Dean for his number but…he isn’t sure how the other man would react, and so he decides against it. “Well…thanks for all of your help today, Dean,” Cas says softly. 

A flicker of something passes across Dean’s face, before melting into a smile.

_Disappointment_? Cas wonders, his heart skipping a beat. 

Dean clears his throat and sticks his hands into his pockets.  “No problem, Cas,” he says, the nickname slipping out of his mouth, easy and familiar, as though they have known each other for years. 

The both of them stare at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Dean smiles.  “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

+

Cas almost tells Anna about Dean. The words sit at the tip of his tongue, _I met someone_ , he almost says.

He almost says it at dinner, almost brings it up while they make popcorn strings for the tree, while they hang the decorations; but every time he opens his mouth, he clamps it back shut.

At the end of the day, there’s nothing to tell.  He had met a cute guy, a guy who was sweet and charming and funny and gorgeous and…and…that was it. He didn’t ask for Dean’s number and Dean sure as hell didn’t ask for his. 

“You okay, Cas? You look a little…preoccupied,” Cassie asks as they do the dishes.

Cas looks over at her and shrugs. “Just thinking.”

Cassie hums.  “About someone special?” she asks with a knowing glance.

“I met someone,” he blurts out.

Cassie smiles and puts down the plate she had been drying.  “Cas, that’s wonderful.  I’m really happy for you!” she exclaims. 

Cas snorts.  “Oh, no, nothing happened, I just…I met someone and I…I want to get to know him better, I just…I don’t know if he…would like someone like me. He’s probably not interested in men anyway.” His voice wavers and he turns back to the sink. 

Cassie reaches out and places a hand on his arm.  She squeezes down on it gently and smiles at him.  “Hey. Cas, look at me.”

Cas turns to her, a tired smile on his face. 

“Sweetie, you’re so wonderful. Do you realize how happy you made the kids with that tree? And just being here…I know Anna loves it, she loves spending time with you, and so do I.  You deserve good things, and you’re worth it.  Any guy who doesn’t see that is a waste of time.”

Castiel smiles at her. “Anna is lucky to have you.”

“She’s lucky to have you too. So, who is he?” Cassie asks.

“His name is Dean. I met him down at the tree lot.”

Cassie wrinkles her nose and then her eyes widen.  “Oh wait, you mean, Dean, with the freckles? _That_ Dean? Oh honey.  He is definitely…you know, queer.”

Castiel laughs. “Is he, now?”

Cassie nods.  “Mmhm.”

“Is that a good mmhm or a bad mmhm?” Cas teases.

Cassie looks at him and winks. “I’ll let you decide that one for yourself.”

+

_This is so stupid_ , Cas thinks as he walks up the block. 

It’s already dark out, and it’s _cold_.  His breath escapes his mouth in fat puffs of white smoke. There’s a little package tucked under his arm, wrapped up in red paper with little candy canes on it. He had decided to buy Dean a gift, and he was hoping that he would catch him before he left for the day. Of course, it was six pm on Christmas Eve and he was one hundred percent sure that Dean wouldn’t be at the lot, but he kept his fingers crossed in his pockets. 

A guy can dream.

He spies the tree lot in the distance and his heart immediately begins to thump uncomfortably in his chest. The lights are all on and he can see some people milling around.  Hope flutters in the pit of his stomach and he increases his speed.

He arrives at the tree lot slightly out of breath and he takes a moment to suck air into his lungs before moving forward.  He searches for Dean, but the man is nowhere to be found and his heart sinks in his chest.

A burly man with a beard walks over to him, a smile on his face.  “Can I help you?” the man drawls.

Cas looks up at him and licks his lips. “Um. I’m…actually looking for Dean?”

The man makes a face. “I’m afraid you just missed him. He’s already gone for the day. I’m sorry, brother. Did you need to leave something for him?” the man asks, gesturing to the gift under his arm. 

Cas feels tears prickle at his eyes and he quickly shakes his head.  “No, that’s, quite alright.  Thank you.”

The man shrugs and walks away, leaving Cas with a present under his arm and his heart in his hands. He had known it was a dumb idea.

Cheeks burning in shame, he lowers his head and begins the journey back home. 

He’s so distraught, he doesn’t even notice when the snow begins to fall. 

+

He’s a block away from the house when he collides into someone in front of him. 

Angry, he looks up, lips pursed, ready for a fight.  “Watch where you’re…” his voice trails off and the rest of his sentence dies in his throat. “Dean?”

Sure enough, Dean is standing in front of him looking just as bewildered.  His cheeks are flushed from the cold and he grins at Cas.  “Hey, Cas,” he chatters.  “I was just looking for you.  Met your sister,” he says, teeth chattering.

Castiel flushes. “You were at my house?” he asks, puzzled.

Dean nods.  “I realized…I never gave you your complimentary mistletoe,” he says with a laugh.  He pulls the little plant out of his pocket and holds it up between them.  “You know what this means,” he says.

Castiel blinks away some snowflakes that had gathered on his lashes.  “Mistletoe,” he says with a shy smile. 

Dean blinks and nods. He licks his lips expectantly and slowly inches forward.  “It’s bad luck if you don’t do it.”

Castiel hums.  “So I’ve heard.” He takes a step forward, closing the space between them. 

Dean blushes and leans in, sighing happily when Cas meets him in the middle and kisses him.

Cas isn’t sure what’s happening, but he knows several things to be true: it’s Christmas eve, it’s snowing, and he’s currently kissing one of the most beautiful human beings he has ever had the pleasure to meet in his entire life.  Dean tastes as good as he expected he would, and his lips are a warm, soft respite from the bitter cold. 

Eventually, they detach themselves and they spend a few moments looking at each other, both of them a little shocked, but mainly pleased with themselves. 

“I got you this,” Cas says as he removes the gift from beneath his arm.

“You went looking for me?” Dean asks with a wide smile. 

Cas rolls his eyes and stuffs his hands into his pockets.  “Maybe,” he teases.

“Can I open it now?” Dean asks.

Cas shrugs.  “It’s up to you.  It’s your gift.”

Dean looks down at the little present and his heart swells in his chest.  He eagerly rips off the paper and laughs when he realizes what it is. “National Lampoon’s? Ah, man, thanks, Cas. I’ll watch it with my brother later,” he says excitedly.

Cas smiles.  “I’m glad you like it, Dean.”

“I didn’t get you anything,” Dean says regretfully. 

Castiel wrinkles his nose and shrugs. “I can think of a few things you could give me, free of charge,” he says with a little wink.

Dean makes a face of mock surprise. “Why Cas, I didn’t think you had it in you,” he says.

Cas giggles and leans in for another kiss.  “Merry Christmas, Dean,” he whispers. 

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean says.

Above them, a street lamp flickers for a moment and then it turns on, bathing them in warm light.

Their lips touch, and the snow continues to fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! As always, thought and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
